1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) and, more particularly to a cabinet containing an uninterruptible power supply.
2. Relation to Prior Art
AC commercial power is used as a primary power source for computers and other data processing equipment that in turn use stored program and solid state technology. These circuits are generally very sensitive to input power variations from a desired standard waveform. However, commercial AC power waveforms are subject to many variations due to the demands of other users on the power line and other factors. Typical undesirable variations are over-voltage, under-voltage, voltage outages and signal transients. Undesirable variations also occur due to load conditions, as well as line conditions.
Typically, UPS""s include a battery backup as a secondary or reserve power source, which is activated to supply power to the load upon total failure of the commercial power or significant degradation of the primary power source. A power inverter is used in the UPS to convert the DC power delivered by the batteries into AC power.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional, prior art cabinet arrangement for a UPS. The UPS has a cabinet 10. The cabinet has a plurality of bus bars 20 for connection to a load, such as a computer network (not shown). Typically, the magnetic components 30 for the UPS, such as transformers, autotransformers and inductors, are located in a lower portion or bottom of the cabinet. Separate cabinets are frequently used to hold other magnetic components, such as input transformers and bypass inductors (not shown). Capacitor assemblies 40 are typically above magnetic components 30 in cabinet 10. Power hardware electronics and controls 50, such as inverters and rectifiers, then lie above the magnetic components and the capacitor assembly.
In the typical UPS cabinet, the magnetic components 30 are first to be placed into the cabinet during assembly. Because magnetic components 30 are voltage specific, the installation of the magnetic components determines the voltage rating of the UPS unit. Because the electronic components are typically the same for multiple voltage configurations, it would be desirable to have a UPS cabinet in which the magnetic components could be installed as a last step of the manufacturing process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In view of the foregoing and other considerations, the present invention relates to a cabinet containing an uninterruptible power supply.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of assembling an uninterruptible power supply. An initial step includes assembling a frame defining three portions. A plurality of bus bars install in a first portion of the frame. The bus bars are accessible through the first portion of the cabinet. A capacitor assembly installs in a second portion of the frame. A power assembly also installs in the second portion. The power assembly is accessible through the second portion. A power electronic component panel mounts in the second portion. A control panel mounts adjacent to the power electronic components in the second portion. The control panel is accessible through the second portion. A plurality of magnetic components install in a third portion of the frame. The plurality of magnetic components are accessible through the third portion of the cabinet.